Hot As Ice
by bonessasan
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have an encounter with an ice demon that doesn't turn out so well. A basic blanket scenario. Some of you are probably gonna want to kill me.
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha stared into the fire, pretty much alone with his thoughts. He looked down at the beautiful girl laying against him and wondered if she was the same girl from earlier that day. Kagome wasn't asleep; she was wondering if the half demon she was laying against was the same one from earlier that day, too.  
  
Chances were that things would never be the same again after this. How could they? It's just a little hard to spend a night in someone's arms and have things stay the way they had been before.  
  
The day had started out normal enough. She and Inuyasha had an important task they had to do and the sooner they got it done, the better. They had been travelling north for days in search of a demon they had heard about. They didn't know much about the demon other than that the demon was unusually powerful. That could only mean that the demon had a jewel shard. Inuyasha was his usual impatient self and woke Kagome up a little before dawn which she wasn't too thrilled about. They had their usual argument over breakfast and did a little extra credit by having another while they were travelling. Shippo had been left behind and wasn't there to soften his volatile companions' tempers.  
  
"We're probably not going to find the demon before nightfall and it's all your fault Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled over his back.  
  
"My fault? My fault?! How can you say that?!" Kagome said incredulously.  
  
"If you hadn't taken so long to get ready to leave, we would have been a lot further by now!" he said, whipping around to bear his ferocious teeth to her face.  
  
"Maybe if you hadn't woken me up so early, I wouldn't have been falling asleep in my breakfast! You always want to blame me for everything; you're such a child!" she said into his face.  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"You're acting like a child." Kagome had moved back from her white haired companion.  
  
"Am not!" It was almost a whine.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hurry? I'm not in a hurry. What are you talking about?" Did he seem nervous?  
  
"My gosh, there's no need to get all defensive, you just seem more anxious to get this demon than you usually are! Is there any reason for you to be in a hurry?" She cocked an eyebrow and gave Inuyasha an inquisitive stare.  
  
"I'm not being defensive and there's no reason for me to be in a hurry, which I'm not," he said, finally turning away from her to press onward.  
  
As he turned his back on her, Kagome decided that something wasn't adding up right. She didn't know what it was but she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that told she would soon find out.  
  
I don't think I want to find out she thought to herself and walked on.  
  
Kagome had fallen silent after he turned. What is she thinking about? he wondered. Neither of them said anything for a long time. Inuyasha started to worry that Kagome might know what he was up to.  
  
If I told her why I'm in a hurry, she'd probably say the 's' word he thought to himself. He cringed a little as he thought of the pain he would have endured had Kagome said "Sit." He was certain that it would happen before night fall. Once Kagome figured out his ulterior motives for going after this demon, it was beyond certain that he'd be eating dirt. Inuyasha sighed. It was worth the sit to get this demon.  
  
Inuyasha cast a covert glance over his back to see what Kagome was doing. She was looking at the ground as she was walking along. What could she be thinking about? Augh! This is driving me nuts! he thought. He began to wish that one of his demon powers was the ability to read minds. He felt a chill wind start blowing and he knew they were getting closer.  
  
It was somewhere around midday when Inuyasha announced that they were stopping for lunch after not having said anything since their argument that morning. Kagome flinched when the silence was suddenly, and unexpectedly, broken. They sat down in the shade of a large tree and Kagome pulled some food out of her pack. She was ruminating in thought when she decided that it was time she confronted Inuyasha. Something was going on and she demanded to know what it was.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's going on? I know there's something you aren't telling me," she said quietly, not looking at him.  
  
"Uh, . . . I don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha said, obviously rattled.  
  
"I may be ditzy at times, but I'm not stupid, Inuyasha! I know you well enough to be able to tell when you're up to something, and right now, you're up to something. I demand to know what's going on!"  
  
Inuyasha's shoulders visibly slumped downward. Kagome recognized his resignation and waited for him to respond. "I might as well tell you. You'll know soon enough anyway. I know more about this demon than I've been telling. In all honesty, I know this demon. More than I'd like to. You'll have to settle with only knowing that I have a score to settle with this demon. Kagome, I want you to stay out of it; you can hold on to the jewel shard when it's over but the actual fighting is going to be between me and the demon," Inuyasha finally said.  
  
He seemed determined. "If you say so Inuyasha, but if the demon starts kicking your butt, don't expect me to jump in and save you," she said, obviously annoyed that he was trying to tell he what to do.  
  
"Hey! Who said this demon was going to kick my butt?!" he was getting mad again.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, experience," she said casually. She was just trying to get his goat and was succeeding.  
  
"Let's get going. We're still running later than I'd like Little Miss Slowpoke."  
  
"Whatever you say, Mr. Pushy."  
  
Kagome stepped behind Inuyasha. This demon was just a little bit bigger than she had expected it to be. Uglier, too. Maybe she would listen to Inuyasha, just this once. He could handle it on his own.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going to let you handle this one. I'll be right over there," she said hurriedly as she darted for some trees.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. What happened to the fighting spirit she had earlier that day? Oh, well. He would finish off the demon and then they'd continue their quest.  
  
The actual killing of the demon didn't take long. Kagome was expecting the demon to be a lot harder to kill than it really was.  
  
"That demon wasn't all that strong. Why were people so afraid of it?" she asked, stepping out of the trees.  
  
"That wasn't it," Inuyasha replied. He sheathed the Tetsusaiga and started walking.  
  
"It wasn't?"  
  
"No. That was just one of the demon's minions. Probably put here to guard her." He snorted derisively.  
  
"Her? You mean this demon is a female?"  
  
"Yeah, a really powerful one, too. Even without a jewel shard she's pretty formidable."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She's an ice demon. That's why we have to travel so far north."  
  
Kagome only nodded. She noticed that the air was getting frigid and there began to be more and more snow in the trees and on the ground. Then she saw what looked like an ice sculpture of a soldier. She walked up to it to get a closer look.  
  
"The Ice Mistress got him. That's what happens to those who don't defeat her," Inuyasha said, almost casually.  
  
Kagome thought she had a creepy feeling about that sculpture. She stepped back from the sculpture, not taking her eyes off it until she bumped into Inuyasha, who was behind her. She jumped and spun on Inuyasha with a glare. "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack, you jerk!"  
  
"What's a heart attack?"  
  
"Never mind. Let's just go get this over with, the sooner the better. This place is too creepy for me." She was more than just a little annoyed, which wasn't helped much by her nerves.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and began walking again. There began to be more and more ice sculptures, some were soldiers, some demons, others animals. Each had a look of horror on it's face. Kagome walked a little closer to Inuyasha. She began to wonder why Inuyasha wanted to face this demon alone. This demon seemed really powerful.  
  
Until that point the air had gotten no colder than a little chilly, but the air started becoming frigid. That's when Kagome sensed it. What they had heard about the demon was wrong; she didn't have a jewel shard, . . . she had about five. Kagome's uneasiness increased. They weren't all that close to the demon and the demon was able to affect the temperature of the air where they were. That couldn't be good.  
  
Despite her worries, and the bitter cold, Kagome kept going. Inuyasha hadn't really thought about how cold it was until he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Kagome was convulsively shuddering. That doesn't seem right, he thought. He'd never really seen her shake that much before.  
  
"Kagome, . . . " Inuyasha said, gruffly.  
  
Kagome jumped at the abrupt end to the silence. "What?"  
  
"I think you should go back a little ways and let me just fight the demon on my own."  
  
"What?! What if you need me? You could get killed, Inuyasha!" Her eyebrows were reaching closer and closer toward each other, although with a heavy downward tilt.  
  
"I won't get killed. Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"Who's the one being ridiculous? Are you saying it's me? I think it's you!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Kagome was beginning to yell.  
  
"Inuyasha if you don't . . ." Kagome began, but was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"WILL YOU JUST DO IT? FOR ONCE COULD YOU NOT BE STUBBORN?"  
  
The intense look in his eyes and the tone of his voice convinced Kagome. She didn't really think that making him mad at her would be a very good idea. He looked like he could kill someone. Maybe that isn't such a bad thing, considering the circumstances she though.  
  
"Fine," she said, simply. With that one word, she turned around and walked in the opposite direction of the one she had just been going.  
  
What? 'Fine?' No battle of wills, no yelling, no 'sit'ting? That was too easy. What is she up to?  
  
So, he wants to fight this demon alone? I'll leave him alone alright! You'd almost think he was up to something. She was practically fuming. Who does he think he is, telling me what to do? I'll go watch him where he can't see me; when he needs my help, which is inevitable, I'll show him a thing or two by saving his sorry hide! Kagome's mind was working furiously. Once she was sure that Inuyasha would have continued on, she once again headed toward the demon. She didn't worry about running into Inuyasha on the way there, since he wasn't being slowed down by her anymore.  
  
Kagome noticed, at some point, that she could see her breath hanging in the air. She set her pack down and pulled out a large, heavy coat. It was much too big for her, it had belonged to some male relation before she came into possession of it. She was grateful that it hung almost all the way down to her knees. She zipped it all the way up, providing a little more warmth for her legs since her uniform skirt was too short to be of much help.  
  
She kept walking until she heard two angry voices yelling at each other. She recognized one of them as being Inuyasha's and figured the other one belonged to the demon they were hunting since she could sense the jewel shards. What are they saying? I'm going to move a little closer so I can hear Kagome thought. She crept along as quietly as she could, staying low to the ground.  
  
". . . come for your revenge? Isn't that sweet!" a female voice cooed.  
  
"Yeah, this revenge will be sweet. I hope you don't still harbor any feelings for me," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome couldn't see anyone, so she shifted her position a little and was shocked at what she saw. Inuyasha was standing in a clearing, the Tetsusaiga drawn, glaring at an odd, yet beautiful creature. She had the five jewel shards embedded in her forehead in something akin to a tiara. Her skin was an other-worldly white, and her lips were a light purplish- blue. Her hair looked white, but as she moved all kinds of different colors would flash and dance, the way light would act when refracted through a crystal. The woman's eyes were the most striking feature, though. They were a very pale shade of blue and were fringed with unusually long silver eyelashes. She wore a silver silk dress that draped a little from her shoulders (like the dresses the Greeks often had their goddesses wear in carvings and on pottery etc). Looking at the creature, Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry that it would have to be killed.  
  
"Oh, silly Little Inuyasha! You haven't changed at all in the past, how long has it been? Oh, yes, somewhere around 50 years. Your manners are still charming." The demon's voice dripped with disdain and sarcasm. Kagome thought that for a fraction of a second she saw pain in the creatures ethereal eyes.  
  
"I wish I could say something that kind to you but you've never deserved that kind of attention. So how is Naraku? I take it that you two have kept up your little relationship since you two last worked together," Inuyasha said, obviously trying to control his anger.  
  
"Naraku, why, whatever do you mean? I've never met Naraku in my life. I admit I have heard of him, though. Isn't he the one that killed, oh what was her name? Kinko?"  
  
"Kikyo!"  
  
"Of course," a condescending smile began to spread on her face, "Kikyo." She snorted her dislike.  
  
"Don't lie to me, you whore! I know you had something to do with it. You always did like me and you hated it when I got close to Kikyo. It rubbed you the wrong way, didn't it?" Inuyasha voice got louder and louder as he went on.  
  
The demon's smile began to falter into a look of anger and hatred.  
  
"That's why you joined Naraku, to get rid of Kikyo. What did you think would happen once Kikyo was gone? Did you think I would come running to you? I'd rather die! I could never love anyone as low and despicable as you!" The exertion of yelling was turning Inuyasha's face almost as red as his armor.  
  
So that's it! This demon had something to do with Kikyo's murder. Why did Inuyasha want me to not be here? I am Kikyo's reincarnation, aren't I? Is he still in love with her? Kagome thought.  
  
Almost as soon as Inuyasha finished his yelling, the lovely creature turned ugly. Instead of being glittery and shiny, everything had gone dull; every color had faded to an awful shade of grey. The demon's face changed completely, until she was hideous. The transformation didn't take long. Kagome ghasped loudly.  
  
She cringed. She was certain that Inuyasha and the demon would have heard her. Now she was in for it! Not only would the demon attack her now (and from what she heard, it probably wouldn't go over too well that she looked so much like Kikyo) but Inuyasha would kill her later. She held her breath and waited for them to react. Neither of them showed any sign that anything had happened.  
  
So, you haven't come alone, eh Inuyasha? I thought I smelled something out of the ordinary. Well, should I be in need of it, the girl could come in handy the demon thought.  
  
Kagome! Inuyasha thought angrily I thought I told you to stay away and that this was my fight. Deeper in Inuyasha's mind he was thinking Oh, no! This isn't going to end well, probably with a sit or two. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of the pain a 'sit' could cause.  
  
"It doesn't really matter how you feel, my darling Inuyasha. To think that I could have ever thought I was in love with a filthy little half breed like you! What was I thinking?! Fifty years ago I wouldn't have thought that I could ever find pleasure in killing you, but as they say, you change with age," the once beautiful, but now hideous creature said with a slight shrug, then yelled, "Inuyasha! Prepare to die!" and with that she charged.  
  
The demon couldn't have said anything else that would have gotten him more angry. Those were the words Kikyo had said to him just before she stuck him to a tree with a magic arrow. The words were caused by this . . . thing, if it weren't for this horrible creature, Kikyo would never have uttered them. He became enraged. That demon was goin' down!  
  
The demon was able to summon a sword of ice, it resembled an icicle but it was deathly sharp, and dueled with Inuyasha for a while. (sorry everyone, I'm beyond awful at writing fight/action scenes () After a time it was apparent that Inuyasha had the upper hand and that the demon would lose. Inuyasha had been able to cut the demon multiple times and it was bleeding everywhere. Inuyasha had only been cut once, a small laceration on his right wrist.  
  
The demon wasn't going to let this impudent little half breed get the best of her completely! She summoned the last of her strength and sent some sort of blast into the bushes. Having spent all her energy, she fell to the ground and was dead.  
  
Inuyasha dropped his ready stance as well as the Tetsusaiga. It was a good thing the stupid demon died when it did since Inuyasha couldn't hold the Tetsusaiga much longer with his wrist injured. He walked over to where the demon's body lay. As he was retrieving the shards he wondered What did she send that blast into the bushes? What good did that do her? Then it dawned on him.  
  
Pleases write reviews for this! This is my first attempt ever at a fanfic. Be gentle. 


	2. Last Chapter

Inuyasha felt sick. He crashed through the bushes to where the blast had hit, . . . where Kagome had been hiding. When he found her he was shocked. Her skin was bluish and her lips were purple. She was shaking and her breathing came in short gasps. She was slowly freezing to death! Inuyasha glanced at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. He needed to find shelter, and soon.  
  
" I-I-I-n-n . . . n-u-y-y. . .y-a-a-sh . . .a," came Kagome's weak voice. "S-S . . . S-S-S-o-o-o c-c-c-c . . . o-o-l-l-d-d-d-d-d-d-d." With that she promptly passed out.  
  
He took her up into his arms, slung her pack over his shoulder, and started running. He didn't know where he was running to, somewhere they could get help, hopefully. Luckily, he quickly found a little dwelling. It looked deserted. He kicked the door in and looked around. He could barely make out a little pile of wood in one corner of the hut, and that was all there was. He dropped Kagome's pack onto the dirt floor and gently set her down against the wall. He started ripping through her pack looking for anything that could help, perhaps even some inspiration or insight on what to do. He found some matches. Of course! A fire! That would be good, right? There was a heavy blanket, too!  
  
He set to work on the fire and soon there was a merry little blaze in the middle of the hut. It emitted quite a bit of heat. Inuyasha went to put the blanket over Kagome and the he thought 'What good is a blanket going to do for her? Her body is so cold that it probably can't generate any heat of its own'. That was a problem. Suddenly Inuyasha remembered something Kagome had said once. She was talking about a first aid class she had taken. She said something about learning that the most efficient way to warm someone up was by skin to skin contact. He blushed at the thought. 'Yeah, that would do it alright!' He looked at her thin frame and wondered if it would really be wise to do anything like that. He thought a little longer and couldn't think of any other solution. He would have made ramen but they had eaten it all for lunch and he wouldn't have known how to make it anyway. He sighed. Skin to skin it was.  
  
He turned to where she was laying and tried to figure out how this was going to work. Stripping down completely was out of the question. She would 'sit' him so hard that his children would be born with their faces mashed into the ground. He grimaced at the thought. 'I should probably try to get her body warm first, then worry about arms and legs'. That meant that the shirt, both his and hers, would have to go. He was turning red with just thinking about what he had to do. He figured he might as well try to warm her legs up too, which meant no skirt and no pants. Inuyasha was really struggling with his task. He had thought about something like it before, although he wouldn't have admitted it, but he never thought that something like this would actually happen!  
  
When all the clothing items that were to be removed were removed. Okay, now what? What positioning would be best? Inuyasha pondered this a while and decided that he would sit against the wall and Kagome could lay on top, with her back to him, and he would put the blanket over the both of them. After a little shuffling and moving around, everything was set.  
  
Being so close to Kagome he felt his body temperature rising. It couldn't really hurt the situation. He looked down at her and wondered if she was the same Kagome that had been yelling at him just that morning. She looked so calm and serene. For a while all he could think was, 'Kagome, you better not die on me!' but after a while he started to calm down some. He went through his memory of when they first met. While he was going through other memories he finally fell asleep.  
  
Kagome's Dream: Kagome looked around and wondered where she was. Everything was dark and cold. Where was she? It seemed to be some strange sort of building. She opened a door and stepped into the room. It was some sort of meeting hall only there were some strange things about it. The ceiling was really high (something like 3 stories) and there were stars that were glowing on the ceiling but even weirder than that was that she could fly. She floated up to the ceiling for a closer look. The closer to the ceiling she got, the warmer she became. When she got about a foot away from the ceiling she examined the stars. They had a comforting, soft glow and they felt familiar. She admired them for a little while. They started glowing brighter and brighter until all she could see was white . . . End of Dream:  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. Where was she? She looked around but she didn't get up. That's when she noticed that whatever it was she was laying on was breathing! She tilted her head up a little, almost afraid of what she might see. Her heart was racing with fear. She looked and saw Inuyasha's sleeping face only inches from her own. Her heart rate sped up a little, then slowly went back down. She laid her head back down and was just resting.  
  
'Wait a minute. Is Inuyasha not wearing a shirt? Hold the phone! Am I not wearing a shirt?! AHH!!! What, my skirt's gone too!?! What is going on here?!'  
  
She sat bolt upright and scooted away from her sleeping companion. Her face was scarlet. What had happened? She couldn't remember a thing. Inuyasha couldn't have . . . no, he wouldn't dare! Would he? She looked around for her clothes and found them neatly folded right next to where she and Inuyasha had been sleeping. She put them on as quickly as she could underneath the blanket and stood up. Inuyasha hadn't woken up. She covered him with the blanket and walked out of the hut. She needed some time alone to think.  
  
Inuyasha woke up not long after Kagome had left the hut.  
  
He didn't wake up right away, he slowly drifted upward into consciousness. He couldn't feel Kagome lying there with him anymore. He sat up abruptly and looked around the hut. All he could see were Kagome's bag and a black smudge on the ground where he had built the fire the night before. Her clothes were gone. Did that mean she was up? Was she okay? He donned his clothing and stepped outside the hut.  
  
It didn't take long to find her, thanks to his demon nose. He found her sitting on a fallen log, watching a little stream lazily run by. He didn't approach her right away, just watched her from a distance to see if he could gauge what kind of mood she was in. He wasn't going to bother her if all he would get was a 'sit.' Was she mad at him?  
  
After watching her for about five minutes he decided that she didn't seem mad. Usually, when she got mad, she would be mumbling things to herself underneath her breath. The fact that she wasn't doing that now was a good sign. He was going to take his chances.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked hesitantly as he approached her from behind.  
  
She didn't respond right away. She slowly turned her head to look at him, her expression was unreadable, then she turned her head away from him again and said, "So, how did you know that demon anyway?"  
  
Inuyasha hadn't expected her to ask anything like that. Maybe 'What happened last night?' or 'What did you think you were doing?' or even 'You are such a jerk, Inuyasha!' but not 'So, how did you know that demon, anyway?'  
  
He nervously cleared his throat. "Are you mad that I didn't tell you?" He walked over to the fallen tree and sat down about five feet from where she sat. He couldn't look her in the face so he studied the ground instead.  
  
"I don't know," came her soft answer. Then, after a pause, "Why couldn't you have told me?" She looked at him. Her gaze drew his attention to her face. There was almost an expression of pain there.  
  
He let out a breath of air, almost as if he were deflating. "I don't know." How was it that she could always make him feel so guilty about things that were none of her business? No one else was ever able to do that to him.  
  
Both sat quietly for a moment until Kagome asked, "Why wasn't I turned into an ice person like the other people the ice demon got?"  
  
Inuyasha cast his glance upward in thought. "Maybe it's because I had weakened her so much before she tried to freeze you. She was cut up pretty bad, you know."  
  
Kagome silently nodded her acceptance of the theory. She could tell that Inuyasha hadn't wanted to talk about how he knew the ice demon and she didn't want to push the issue. Besides, there were other questions she wanted him to answer more. "What happened after she shot the ice blast at me? All I remember is a flash of light, getting very cold, and then you coming over to me trying to say something, but I couldn't understand you. Then I blacked out until this morning when I woke up in-" She didn't finish. She had almost said, "In your arms." She decided that she was going to ignore that part of the story . . . at least for now. She had been looking at the ground while she was talking, but she looked over at Inuyasha and asked, "How were you able to get me warm?"  
  
Inuyasha hadn't wanted to answer these questions. In fact, he was kind of hoping that he would wake up before her; then he would have gotten both her and himself dressed so that Kagome would never have had any idea that anything out of the ordinary had happened. Maybe the fight drained him a little more than he expected. He sighed and began the story:  
  
"After I defeated the demon I collected the shards. I had briefly forgotten that you had been hiding in the bushes, probably because of the fight. When I found you, you were turning blue with cold and you could barely talk, then you passed out. I carried you to the cottage we spent the night in and built a fire. I would have made ramen but we had eaten it all for lunch yesterday. I went to put the blanket on you but then I realized that it wouldn't do you much good, since your body wasn't making any heat of its own. That's when I remembered you talking about . . . " Inuyasha's face was turning red and his voice had gotten softer and softer. " . . . talking about what you learned in that first aid class. I remember you had said that if a person's body temperature had gotten too low that the fastest and easiest way to warm them back up was skin to skin contact with someone whose body temperature was normal," he finished in an uncharacteristically mild and quiet voice. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
Kagome was surprised to find that she wasn't mad. "No, if anything I'm impressed. Here I thought that you always just ignored anything I was saying! You were listening after all. It's a good thing, too, or else I'd probably have frozen to death. You saved my life yet again, Inuyasha."  
  
"Did you think I'd let you die?"  
  
'What does he mean by that?' Kagome thought. 'Is he saying that he didn't want me to die, that he needs me?'  
  
"I still need you to help me find the rest of the jewel shards, remember?" Inuyasha said, after a pause.  
  
"Is that the only reason you saved me? Just so I could help you find the shards?!" Kagome's voice was raising in volume.  
  
'Oh no! Now I've done it! I couldn't tell her that I was worried about her, she'd think I was sick or something. I'm going to get sat for certain. I guess it could be worse . . . ' Inuyasha thought. He winced inwardly.  
  
"Of course. Why else would I have wanted to save you?" Inuyasha asked. He watched her expression get angrier and angrier. Yup, he could actually see it coming. Not long now, . . .  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha slammed into the ground with a thump that Kagome found quite satisfactory. "Why are you always such a jerk, Inuyasha? Maybe you should learn to keep that big mouth of yours shut!" Kagome yelled, adding in a kick after the last word for emphasis before she stormed off. Inuyasha sighed into the ground, not an easy feat. He figured he would just stay where he was until Kagome had cooled off a little. 'It's not like that was the first time I ever said anything like that to her. What's she so moody about, anyway?' Inuyasha thought. An idea came to him but he immediately dismissed it. 'Nah, Kagome couldn't possibly have feelings like that for me. Why would she? . . . Although I kinda wish she did . . .' 


End file.
